Beast Master
|quick weapon buttons = Three |starting_profiency_points = Four |cap_proficiency_points = Two for each proficiency. |attacks_per_round = + 1/2 attack per round at lvl 7 for melee attacks |additional_lore_points = +1 point/lvl }} Beast Master is a ranger class kit. This ranger is a wanderer who is not comfortable in civilized lands. He maintains a natural affinity for animals; they are his friends and comrades-in-arms, and the Beast Master has a limited form of telepathic communication with them. Due to being not comfortable in civilized lands, the equipment is limited to what can be made in the wilderness, so they can't use chain mail or plate mail, and no weapons made from steel. The weapons they can wield are club, quarterstaves, crossbows, longbows, shortbows, darts and slings. If a Beast Master - Cleric dual class is made, they can only wield clubs, quarterstaves and slings but this will allow for level 4,5,6 summoning spells to be used as level 1,2,3 cleric spells. The advantages of this class kit are that they have +15% bonus to Move Silently and Hide In Shadows. They also have the ability to use the spells find familair and all summon animal spells. Character abilities table *Prime Requisites for Dual-Classing. Humans require a minimum of 15 strength and dexterity and a 17 in wisdom in order to dual class to a cleric. Note: The primary abilities table is based on the human class, because humans don't have any bonuses to primary abilities compared to the other races and acts as a 'neutral'. The half elves have a slightly different one and elves have the minimal intellence and charisma raised to 8 and the constitution and dexterity is different. Abilities of the ranger Charm animal/person Rangers can charm animals and persons to prevent fights or to gain advantages. This ability becomes available at lvl 3. Hide In Shadow Rangers can hide in shadows if they wear leather armor, studded leather armor or no armor. Every ranger starts with 25% (not confirmed) modified by racial and dexterity bonuses at level 1 to successfully hides in shadows. Attempting to hide in shadows during the day or while not in shadows incurs a penalty to the hide check. Melee attacks receive a +4 to-hit bonus if performed while hidden. Beast Master have a bonus to Hide In Shadow and Move Silently of 15%. Racial enemy Rangers tend to focus their wrath on a particular creature, having a +4 attack and damage roll versus the racial enemy. It can be applied to one of the creatures listed below: *Beholders *Carrion Crawlers *Ettercaps *Ghouls *Gnolls *Hobgoblins *Kobolds *Ogres *Skeletons *Spiders *Vampires Find Familiar *May use Find Familiar special ability to summon a pseudodragon (if lawful or neutral good) or fairy dragon (if chaotic good) companion. Animal Summoning Beast Master can use the spells below as a special ability: *8th level: May cast Animal Summoning I.(level 4 spell treated as a level 1 spell) *10th level: May cast Animal Summoning II.(level 5 spell treated as a level 2 spell) *12th level: May cast Animal Summoning III.(level 6 spell treated as a level 3 spell) Druid spellbook At lvl 8, the priest spellbook unlocks for rangers. They can use the following spells from that moment. The spells the rangers are able to use are the same as druids. They can learn up to level 3 spells. Their number of spells is determined by their level and is not affected by Wisdom. High-level class abilities High level class abilities are added the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and Monks, the pool of abilities consist of abilities which can be accesses from the special abilities menu which can be used during battle. These abilities are available to fighters when they nearing 3,000,000 xp. (exact lvl is not known). * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, it requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Battle Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. *Tracking, this ability can only be selected once. Has infinite uses. Experience table ^Rangers in classic BG2 and the Enhanced Editions start with two free points in Two Weapon Fighting. Stronghold Rangers receive the ranger cabin stronghold in the Umar Hills. Category:Beast masters Category:Kits